


Carving Memories

by WritingCoffeeAddiction



Series: Drabbles & One-shots [11]
Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Celebrating Thanksgiving, Engagement, F/F, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Friendship, Post-Litchfield, Romance, Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving Dinner, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, family gathering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 14:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12655833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingCoffeeAddiction/pseuds/WritingCoffeeAddiction
Summary: Thanksgiving – a holiday that has Red spending most of her morning in the kitchen preparing a delightful feast for her family to graciously devour. Today is no different, aside from the realization it's her first Thanksgiving back home, after decades of being incarcerated, and with many of her new—adopted—family members from prison. (Lorna/Nicky Holiday One-shot)





	Carving Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the show or characters. All I own is the writing and story.
> 
> Author's Note: This is just a short little fluffy Thanksgiving story. I love the holiday season and felt the need to write a small little Lorna/Nicky story with such concept. I hope it's enjoyable to read.

Carving Memories

Thanksgiving – a holiday that has Red spending most of her morning in the kitchen preparing a delightful feast for her family to graciously devour. Today is no different, aside from the realization it's her first Thanksgiving back home, after decades of being incarcerated, and with many of her new—adopted—family members from prison. The thought alone brings a pleasant smile to her face as she stands in her kitchen, hovering over a counter, where she finishes basting the turkey. She carefully carries it over to the preheated oven and gently lays it on the rack.

"Damn does it smell like heaven in here," Nicky sniffs the air delightfully as she and Lorna walk in from the living room. She sets the pie—that her Italian girlfriend insisted on bringing—on the island before heading over to give her mother a tight embrace. "I know, I know ya said not to bring anything…but Lorna just refused to come empty-handed—ya know how them Italian women are, yeah?"

The brunette scoffs lightly, playfully flicking Nicky on the head. "Oh, please. You know Red loves a nice pumpkin pie for desert and quite frankly, so do you. So ya better just quit your complaining or there might not be any for you, Nicky."

Watching their familiar bickering brings a small laugh out of Red. She wraps her arms lovingly around both of them, placing motherly kisses to each of their heads. "Quit your arguing, girls. It's no big deal. Though, that was very nice of you to make a homemade pie for today, Lorna. And I'm glad you did because I completely forgot about pumpkin pie!" She notes, releasing the embrace and walking over to have a look at the freshly baked desert. One of her favorite fall flavors, she smiles.

Lorna gives a quick smirk to her girlfriend, satisfied to know that her pumpkin pie is – indeed – needed.

Shaking her head with a small chuckle, Nicky pecks the brunette softly on the cheek. "I guess ya did good then, kid."

* * *

After hours of cooking and preparing, Red finally has everyone gather in the dining room for the slaved over meal. Everyone gapes their mouth open at the serene table-setting. A white lace table cloth covers the old—restored—wooden table. Placed exquisitely on that is some of the many Russian china Red's acquired from past relatives along with the beautifully baked turkey and all the traditional Thanksgiving sides to accompany it.

"This is absolutely the most beautiful Thanksgiving dinner I've ever seen," the voice of Piper Chapman rings murmuringly through the room. Even in her own wealthy family—that can surely afford such extravagant settings—she's never experienced a holiday quite as gorgeous as the one before her.

Lorna nods in agreement, sitting beside Nicky, and can't help but savor the saintly meal in front of them. Never has she experienced a Thanksgiving feast as lovely as this, especially not with her wacky family. They were lucky if they had a semi-fresh turkey sitting on their table.

A glowing smile spreads on Red's face. She gives a small nod but holds her hand up. "Before you all chow down, I think we should all say something we're thankful for…after all it  _is_  Thanksgiving. Let's be thankful," she kindly commands.

"I'll go first," she confirms. Her blue eyes glance slightly over at her daughter, brightening the smile on her face. "I'm thankful for this family we have and, especially, my lovely Nicky." She gives a slight nudge to the redhead, wordlessly telling her that she's next.

Nicky shakes her head; she stares up at her mother with an unreadable expression. "I, uh, I need to go last."

"Oh, what's that? Nichols needs time to think about a reason to be thankful?" Boo chuckles from her spot at the other end of the table.

The redhead sticks up her middle finger and rolls her eyes. "Shut up, Boo. I know what I'm thankful for and that's why I needa be last because the best is always reserved for last," she gives a laughing smirk the short-haired woman's way.

Red shakes her head. Even out of prison, her daughters still act like such children. "Fine, you can be last. We'll go the opposite way," she clarifies and stares at the yoga instructor next to her. "Go ahead."

The blonde middle-aged woman smiles and looks around at all the other women surrounding her. "Let's see—what am I not thankful for would be a better question. All of you guys and the freedom of being out here. I can enjoy nature whenever I please."

Everyone nods heads before looking over at Gina—who lets out a small grunt. She's never liked this part of the holiday. It feels repetitive to her and less meaningful than it should be. "Erm…I'm thankful for not being in prison," she retorts, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm thankful for everyone here and this delicious-looking food. Damn, I ain't ever seen anything this appetizing," Tricia states, her eyes gazing hungrily down at the plate of food in front of her.

Sitting beside her, Mercy chuckles and squeezes her hand. "I'm thankful for my food-loving girlfriend."

"Damn it, Tricia. You took mine," Boo grunts out gaining a table full of laughs. She sighs, thinking for a minute. "What the fuck am I thankful for? Workin' at the hottest bar in the city, of course—and all the hot women who come there."

All eyes on Alex, now, she looks down at her hands to think of what to say. "I guess I'm thankful for the second chance I have at living out in the real world…and, of course, my girlfriend," the last part she says with a smirk, poking Piper's thigh under the table.

"I'm thankful for my girlfriend as well and this beautifully prepared feast," the blonde smiles.

Lorna grins; this is one of her favorite things to do at Thanksgiving. She reaches for Nicky's hand, stroking her knuckles softly with her thumb. "I'm thankful for all a ya and definitely Nicky. I ain't never met someone as loving as you," she almost whispers the last part in an effort for only her girlfriend to hear.

The redhead feels her heart melt. She beams a smile, pulling her hand over for a tender kiss. "I'm thankful for ma, Lorna, and I guess the resta you too," she chuckles. Momentarily, she stands up from the chair and reaches in her pocket for a small box. She kneels down, in front of her girlfriend, and gazes heavily into her brown orbs.

"I'm overly thankful for you, Lorna. I love you with all of my heart. Will you marry me, kid?"

Lorna feels a batch of tears come running down her cheeks. She nods her head profusely and jumps up from her seat. Her arms envelop tightly around Nicky's neck. "Yes, yes, yes— _fuck yes_! I love you so much, Nicky! I'd be more than honored to marry ya," her lips peck delicately against the taller woman's lips.

The room fills with cheerful applauds and congratulations. Red's heart bursts with warmth. This will definitely be a Thanksgiving she won't ever forget. "You really did save the best for last, Nicky," she smiles at her daughter, causing a bout of laugher throughout the room.

Nicky smirks, wrapping her arms tightly around her fiancée's waist. "I know. I figured this would be the perfect time to ask the love of my lie for her precious hand in marriage," she gives an honest answer, pressing a small kiss to Lorna's head.

"This surely is a beautiful Thanksgiving now. Two of my girls are gonna get married!" Red's smile only grows as she stares at the two of them. She certainly couldn't ask for a better family, she thinks.

* * *

That night, after a very filling supper, Nicky and Lorna retreat to the porch. They sit on the swing and watch as the moon slowly replaces the sun. Nicky smiles, wrapping her arm around Lorna's waist—pulling her to nestle against her chest. "A perfect end to the day, yeah?" Her voice brushes gently against the other's red lips.

"Definitely," Lorna chirps, snuggling deeper into her body. She wraps her arms softly around Nicky's abdomen, peering lovingly up at her. "This will always be my favorite Thanksgiving. You're so sweet, hon."

Pulling her closer, Nicky pecks the top of her head affectionately. She lets the tips of her fingers caress lightly up and down the sides of her fiancée's face. "You'll always be my precious Lorna," she whispers, stroking her lips lightly over top of the brunette's. A smile spreads on her face; she cups her head in her hands and leans their foreheads together, "I love you so much, baby. I can't wait to call you my wife."

Lorna grins, smashing their lips together in a fierce kiss. Her arms wrap snug around Nicky's neck; her eyes take in the beauty that radiates from her. "I love you too, hon. I can't either—we're gonna have such a beautiful wedding," she softly states, enjoying the delicate moment. Finally, she thinks, after many painful years, she'll be getting the fairy-tale ending she's always dreamt of with the woman who's showed her what it's like to be truly loved.


End file.
